I Will Save You
by animefreak978
Summary: Team Natsu is on a mission but Lusy got missed, natsu is looking everywhere when he heard that there is a new sexy blond girl. will he save her from there or not. warning this story will be sexual
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Fariy Tail, Lucy sits on her chair at the bar where they always sit, Erza eats her favorite cake, Natsu and Gray are once again fighting with each other and Happy tries to give Charla a fish but Charla has it refused.

"Hey Lucy I was thinking, I think you like Natsu" says Mira

"of course he likes me, we're Nakamas" says Lucy back.

"No, I mean he sees you more than a Nakama"

"No Mira-san, we've had this before had and I behaved like a real idiot, and anyway he likes Lisanna"

"I'm not agree Lu-chan, I agree with Mira, I think too that Natsu like you" Levy said as she joined the conversation.

"no not you too Levy-chan" complains Lucy.

"Yes me too Lu-chan, Natsu is pretty much the whole day with you, he is in the middle of the night in your house, it protects you more than the rest of the team and you have a nice body there you can take almost any guy get "

"I am also the weakest in the team and that he was in my house in the middle of the night is just annoying and on my body he don`t see that"

"Oh come on Lucy you're not weak and I think it's sweet of Natsu what he does for you"

"Hmm, well I'm going home I start some tired" says Lucy and she runs from the Guild.

"It would be quite something if Natsu likes me" says Lucy at Plue as she was moving towards her house.

"Puun puun" says Plue.

"But I know that Lisanna him like and I'm sure Natsu like her" said Lucy a little disappointing.

"Puun puun"

"Lusy-san watch out or you'll fall into the water," says a man on the surrounding waters.

"Do not worry it will not happen" says Lucy back.

**At Lucy`s house**

"You may return to the Spirit World Plue if you want"

"Puun puun" he says and disappears.

"I'm home!" Lucy says to no one in particular as she walks into the house.

"Welcome back" someone said.

"Aye" said someone in a higher voice.

Lucy looks up and sees Natsu and Happy on the bed.

Lucy want to shout them that they must leave the house but she is too tired.

"Hey Natsu hey Happy" Lucy says and sighs.

Lucy walks to the kitchen and grabs a drink.

"Do you want anything?" She asks from the kitchen.

"Aye do you have fish?" Said Happy.

"Happy yes I have fish, Natsu you want some?"

"_Yes I want you_"

"No thank you I do not need anything" says Natsu.

"Here's your fish Happy" Lucy says as she comes out of the kitchen and drink with her.

Lucy goes sit on the bed beside Natsu.

"Oi Luce is everything okay?" Asks Natsu.

"How do you mean?" Lucy asks confused.

"Well normally you yelling at us to get out of your house"

"No there's nothing, I'm all tired that's all"Lucy's eyes begin to be heavy, she knew she was tired but not that tired.

Lucy put her glass down on her nightstand and closes her eyes, before she knows she's fallen asleep and she leans against Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy looks to see that Lucy has fallen asleep and smiles.

He lays her gently on the bed good "sleep well Luce" says Natsu sweet.

"_someday I will tell you definitely _"

**The next morning**

Lucy wakes up and goes out of her bed.

She expects that Natsu and Happy in her bed but hatred surprise they're not.

Lucy goes to the bathroom to take a bath, she walks the bathroom get out to get some stuff to pack until someone is lying on the couch.

Lucy already know who it is and leave them lying down to continue sleeping.

**After a long bath**

"Ah that was nice I really needed that " Lucy says as she walks out of the bathroom with only a towel, that you can see her curves.

"Yo Luce finally ready, we can now go to the Guild" Natsu said.

"Natsu as you see I'm in a towel, why do not you go without me to the Guild"

"But without you it is not fun in the Guild"

"You lliiike her"

"Happy I do not like her" Natsu said and he started to blush a little.

"_So he really sees me only as a Nakama_" Lucy thinks sadly.

"Okay you two out of the house I have to change and you do not see this, go find a mission or something" she says and pushes Natsu forward the door.

"Okay okay we go, come Happy"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy flying after him.

"ne Natsu when are you going to say it to Lucy, you can not ever hide your feelings for her" Happy says.

"I do not know what you're talking about Happy" Natsu answer without making eye contact with Happy.

"Oh come on Natsu, everyone in the guild can see it beside you"

"Believe what you want Happy but it really is not so"

"If you say Natsu"

**Lucy`s house**

"I knew that Natsu did not like in a romantic way, I just do not listen to Mira-san and Levy-chan, I'm just and Nakama for him no more, and that I must accept" said Lucy to herself as she prepares to go to the Guild.

"now to the Guild go to a mission to find so I can pay the rent" Lucy grabs her gate keys and walks out the door to the Guild.

**The Guild**

"Oh really ice block admit it!" Shouts Natsu and Gray to Lucy pushes that just walk in the Guild.

With a loud 'KYAA "a hard fall Lucy lands the ground with Gray on top of her.

"Gray get off me and watch out what you're doing" says Lucy annoyed.

"Oops sorry Lucy, Pinky pushed me so I lost my balance and fell on top of you" says Gray as he helps Luce with getting up.

"Yes whatever" she says and walks to the mission board to find a mission.

"You do not have to look at a mission Lucy I've already chosen one" says someone behind her.

Lucy turns around and sees that there's Erza.

"Really what is it" Lucy asks a little excited.

"just look" and Erza gives her the paper.

"_**A monster walking around in Hargeon, we are looking for strong mages were enabled to beat, price 100,000 Jewels**_" it said.

"Sounds good, must be succeed "

"Okay that's settled then if everyone is fast we can leave this afternoon"

"Know Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy and Charla it?"

"Wendy and Charla leaved morning to go to a mission, but I'm going to say to the boys'

"Okay I'll go pack my stuff in, see you later Erza" and Lucy runs from the Guild.

"Oi where Luce's going?"

"Gray, Natsu are you fighting!" Erza said with a death glare.

"N-no, that we were not, we're just good friends as ever still Natsu" says Gray.

"A-aye" Natsu said.

"Pretty good to see, get your stuff in this afternoon we go on a mission in Hargeon" Erza says and walks away.

**Later that day**

"I'm going to throw up ... blurb" Natsu said with difficulty.

"Natsu come here I'll help you"

"A-aye" Natsu going to sit down next to Erza and immediately get punched in the stomach making him unconscious and land with his head on Erza `s lap.

It is a normal train journey as it always goes.

**Hargeon**

"Finally out of the stupid train!" Natsu screams as he came out the train.

"Uhm Natsu that is the smallest problem we have now, look" Lucy says and points forward.

"That monster knows what he is doing and what city he chooses"

"We should soon find the person who has given this mission so that we can quickly stop this"

"Yes boys Erza's right the sooner we can go home I got a bad feeling about this"

"Oh come on Luce not fear this will just fun, finally I get again a good fight and if anything happens to you I protect you"

"Yeah" and Lucy begins to blush a little.

"She lliiikes him" Happy teases

."L-let's go" and Lucy runs away and blush even more.

**The house of the client**

"Ah you must be the Fairy Tail mages"

"Yes we are, I'm Erza Scarlet, with the blond hair is Lucy Heart Lilia, the boy with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, with dark hair is Gray Full Buster and the flying cat Happy"

"It`s a pleasure to meet you I`m Luke, the last name is not so important, come in quickly"

Team Natsu does what is said and walks inside.

"I am very grateful that you have come to help Fairy Tail mages"

(okay I'm a bit lazy to write the whole conversation so let's quickly go over the battle).

"Natsu attack from the top, Gray attack from under, Lucy attack from the left then I will do the right side" said Erza.

Team Natsu is almost an hour trying to defeat the monster, but there was not much success.

Team Natsu falls and the monster is defeated.

"Hey where's Lucy?" Asks Gray and looks around.

**Well this is the first chapter I hope you like it.**

**Please favorite, follow and review.**

**later**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey where's Lucy?" Asks Gray and looks around.

"No idea she was herea few moments ago" says Erza and also looks around.

"Luce, oi Lucy where are you!" Natsu roars.

"Your can not smell her Flame Head?"

"If I could, I had already said that ice princess"

"So you can not smell it?"

"No Erza I just said that, there are many scents here only not of Lucy and her scent I recognize her immediately"

"Oh they smell that good?"

"Fuck of Gray"

"Guys stop it, Lucy` s scent is nowhere to be found so she can be anywhere, let's go to the Guild and the Master tell so he can make a search "

"What if Lucy is in danger, we can not leave her!"

"Natsu we understand that you're worried about her that we all do but more we can not do at this time"

"Yes Flame Brain, we find your girlfriend is"

"She's not my girlfriend "

"_Not yet_" he thinks the last part "

"Okay let's go" Natsu said reluctantly.

**The Guild**

"that`s what happened" said Erza.

"Hmm I get it, we make groups to find Lucy" says Makarov when he heard the story.

"Gahaa that goes too long I'm going to look for Lucy alone and nobody can stop that" Natsu said as he is done with all this waiting.

"Natsu stop, if you're in a group you can easily find her faster"

"I can smell better end hear better so I can handle it"

"Oi Flame Brain why do you want to go alone so badly"

"Because ... because I ..."

"Because you what Pinky?" Asks Gray who already know the answer but he want to hear it from Natsu.

"... Because I love her" Natsu said so softly that no one hear him.

"We can not hear you"

"I love her happy now!" Natsu roars and with that he walks from the Guild.

"KYAA I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Shouts Mira and Natsu hears it.

_"Lucy, I hope everything's okay with you, do not worry I'm going to find and rescue hang in there"_

"Where do I start searching, she could be anywhere in the Fiore"

Natsu stops running when he hears a remarkable conversation.

"Hey have you heard" says one man.

"No what?" Asked the other man.

"I've heard that a new girl is added at Love Sex"

"She's probably the same as all the other girls there"

"I heard she's really hot with big tits and a beautiful body and blonde hair, I also heard that she comes from a Guild"

"Hmm maybe I'll go there tonight for her "

"Yeah maybe me too"

Natsu's eyes are wide as he hears the description about the girl.

"_Maybe it is Lucy"_

"Hey guys can I ask you something, where is Love ... Love ..."

"Love Sex?"

"yes that, where is that?"

"That's on the other side of the Magnolia"

"Oh and they are open all day so you can now go"

"Okay thanks" and Natsu rushes to the Guild.

**The Guild**

"Gramps I might know where Lucy is" Natsu yells as he walks into the Guild.

"Where is she?" Asks Makarov.

"She is at the other side of Magnolia at a place called` Love Sex "or something.

"What, Lucy is there, but it is a place for whores that's nothing for her"

"Yes, I know that is why I'm going to see her tonight"

"Natsu we should make a plan, I've heard a lot about this place and it's not a nice place for those girls there"

"How do you mean, Erza?"

"If a girl does not want to sleep with a man when they are in the room so the man raping the girl, or the owner abused the girl and raped her, in other words she is raped anyway if they do not want, we must hope that is not happened to Lucy"

"If they have done something with Lucy I burn them to ashes!"

"Okay, Natsu you go tonight and see how it goes with Lucy and together with her you make a plan to escape"

"And maybe you can fuck her Flame Shit"

"Gajeel that's the last thing Lu-chan want to think about"

"Okay so I'm going to Lucy, see if nothing happened and make a plan to get her out of there and brought here" says Natsu and ignores the comment of Gajeel.

"Yes, and it must be done quickly before anything happened with Lucy"

"Gramps okay I get it"

**At night**

Natsu walks to the place of Love Sex, there are some girls around the entrance to flirt with a men and then go to bed.

"Hey mister handsome you want to go with me?" Asks one of the girls very sexy.

"No thank you" answer Natsu and walks in.

Natsu smell the vanilla scent that Lucy always has and he follows the scent.

Natsu runs up the stairs and he comes to a door where the smell is.

He opens the door and sees no one.

The smell is very strong so Lucy must be here.

Natsu walks into the room and closes the door.

"Luce, Luce are you here?"

"Natsu?" Is said and Natsu recognized the voice immediately.

"Luce where are you?"

"Under the bed" and Lucy crawls under the bed.

"Hey Natsu"

_**Hi everyone this is it for now I know it`s short but the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**But I hope you still like it.**_

_**Thank you for the favorite the follow and the review.**_

_**Later everyone**___


	3. Chapter 3

"hey Natsu"

Natsu runs straight to Lucy and gives her a tight hug, Lucy has no doubts and hugs him back.

"I was so worried Luce"

Natsu you gotta get me out of here I do not want to be here " Lucy is about to cry and Natsu smell the salt of her tears.

"Do not worry Luce I get out of here"

Natsu and Lucy pull apart and Natsu sees just now how Lucy looks, she has a very short skirt you don`t see her ass with a top where you can see her breasts but not her nipples.

Natsu can't help feeling that his dick is hard and starts and begins to blush, he swallowed a few times until he sees it.

Lucy is covered with bruises and abrasions whose blood already dried up, Natsu feels the anger rise.

"Lucy how did you get those bruises and abrasions?" Asks Natsu a little worried and calm as possible.

"Uhm ... the owner had abused me when ... when I didn`t want with a man to go to bed"

"I let him feel what it's like to be abused!" Natsu said angrily.

"Natsu calm down, let me first tell you who's behind it and how I come here"

When Natsu is calmer and nods to Lucy so she can tell her story.

"You know that guy from our mission?"

Natsu nods "He is the man behind it, because of him I'm here, I'm abused by him, he is the owner of all this"

"But how did you get here, we were busy with that monster, he wanted as far as possible from there to stay"

"When he let us in his house, he pronounced a spell on me, when we were fighting the monster he has activated the spell on me and I came here, I had to give my clothes including my gate keys and I had these clothes "

"I'll get your clothes and your gate keys back to you Lucy I promise"

"I know Natsu I trust you"

"N-ne Luce, h-have you slept with someone?"

"W-what no I do it only with the man I love, but I know it's not going to happen"

"Why not?"

"Because he love someone else"

"How can you be so sure?"

"The way he treated her and how happy he is when he is with her"

"He might love you too, but you know you do not and you have it all misunderstood"

Lucy's eyes are wide _"it can`t be that he knows I like him"_

"What, did you think I had not heard the conversation between you, Mira and Levy, I have a good ear remember"

"I feel really stupid"

"don`t, because as I said maybe he'll love you too"

Lucy begins to blush "N-Natsu"

"And what I said is true he love you" he confesses.

"And I love him" she confesses.

Natsu and Lucy `s` s faces come closer together, their eyes slowly closed, their lips touch, it seems like there's fireworks.

The kiss was quite strange at first but later with more passion.

Natsu does his mouth slightly open and his tongue licks Lucy `s lips to ask for permission.

Lucy feels Natsu `s tongue, she gets first shivers down her spine and she opens her mouth Natsu` s tongue entering her mouth.

The kiss is getting wilder and passionate.

Natsu walks forward and Lucy walks backwards, they land on the bed without interrupting the kiss, Lucy is below and Natsu is above her.

Natsu goes to her neck and nibbling and sucking on it.

Natsu `s hands are all over her body, while Lucy does the same with Natsu.

Natsu pulls Lucy`s top down until her breasts are out of the top.

He sucks on one of the breasts kneading the other breast, Lucy grabs Natsu `s her reflex and moans a bit.

Natsu sucks a little harder on her breast, his free hard going to her thigh and slide on it.

Lucy moaned louder at the touch of Natsu and grabs his hair a little tighter.

Natsu groaned, he sucks a little harder on her breast before he let go and it licks.

Natsu and Lucy look at each other, Lucy breathes a little heavy.

Lucy gets Natsu `s scarf slowly and lay it on the ground.

Lucy makes release the belt on Natsu `s waist, she makes the vest loose, slip it over his arms and throws it on the ground.

She pushes Natsu aside so he is under and she on top.

"My turn now"

" but I was not done yet"

"I know"

"Okay but before you begin, I would still do something first"

"And that is?"

"This" and he pulls the top of Lucy.

"Eeep"

"I'm will not be the only one that shirtless is Luce"

" yeah but no pants"

Natsu looks at his legs he sees that he has no trousers anymore, how did he not notice.

"the fire dragon slayer had it not seen that his pants were gone?"

"does that matter, my pants will be out sooner or later"

"hmmm yeah"

Lucy goes back and grabs his dick with one hand and slide it and with a groan in response of Natsu.

Lucy moves her hand faster and licks the tip.

Natsu grabs Lucy's head as a sign that she should not stop.

Lucy took the hint and takes the tip in her mouth and sucks on it.

Natsu groaned and moaned a little harder as Lucy takes his dick all the way in and out of her mouth.

Natsu feels a tingling in his stomach and even though he is a fire dragon slayer he has never felt it burning like this inside of him.

Lucy sucks harder and moving faster and Natsu does not know if he can hold his orgasm.

"Lucy, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

Natsu let release his orgasm in Lucy `s mouth.

Lucy coughs a few times at how much he released in her mouth comes and she swallows it.

"Tastes good"

"Well my turn," Natsu rolls Lucy sideways and fall off the bed.

Natsu grabs Lucy `s skirt and slide it slowly down her legs, he pulls her panties and within a second the piece.

"C-cute" Says Natsu when he sees her vagina.

He licks his lips before he bends forward and licks her clit.

Lucy gasped and closes her eyes and moans in pleasure.

Natsu and sucks on Lucy `s clit and moans louder in pleasure, her muscles pull all together, she want Natsu to stop to please her and she want him in her.

"Cum for me Luce, cum for me" and he sticks his finger in her and slowly slide in and out of her.

Lucy gasped "almost Natsu ... ahh, I will cum …ahh almost don`t stop ... ahh!" Says Lucy hard between the moaning.

Natsu slide his finger slightly faster until he has achieved his goal, it is not long before he heard Lucy say "I` m cumming Natsu, I `m cumming …ahh!"The orgasm of Lucy crawls around the finger of Natsu, he pulls his finger out of her and puts his finger in his mouth.

"Tastes weird but good"

Natsu kisses Lucy at the mouth.

"let's start with the action "Lucy nods nervously.

"It's okay to be nervous Luce I am nervous too" Natsu says with a sweet voice.

Lucy sighs "I know but still, I'm a little afraid of the pain I will get"

"I understand, it is the first and last time I'm going to do you hurt Luce, but the sooner we do it the sooner you are rid of the pain, and I do it gently trust me"

Lucy puts her hand on his cheek, "I trust you with my life Natsu"

Natsu smiled "I'm glad to hear that" and he kisses Lucy on her mouth full of passion.

Natsu puts his dick at the entrance of Lucy `s vagina and Lucy moans in his mouth.

Natsu glide slowly in Lucy, Lucy moaning from pleasure as Natsu hit her hymen she screams of pain.

Natsu kissed Lucy on the mouth and says he's sorry for hurting her.

If the pain is gone Lucy she is flooded with pleasure, she moves like hip against Natsu that he can further move, he gets the hint and slip in and out of her.

Natsu and Lucy moan, Lucy is already tightly around but if Natsu hits her G-Spot she moans louder and she comes tighter around him."N-Natsu ... ahh ... turn ...ahh" Natsu and Lucy turn without Natsu goes out of Lucy, Natsu is below and Lucy sits on top of him.

Lucy goes up and down, forward and back with her hips, Natsu lays a hand on her hip and another on her breast that moves up and down.

They say each other's name again and again becoming a little harder

"Lucy I` m cumming Lucy "

Lucy leans forward and with their lips Inch apart "I do to Natsu cum with me" and kisses him.

Natsu and Lucy shout it out and release their orgasm.

Lucy and lays on top of Natsu and Natsu with his arms around her.

"I love you Luce"

"I love you Natsu"

**The Guild**

"How do you think it is going with Lu-chan and Natsu"

"Flame head fucks bunny girl senseless"

"I agree with Metal Face , you get no better chance to thank your hero and also no better place to do it"

"Is that the only thing you think about?"

_**Finally it`s done!**_

_**I hope you like it**_

_**I`m sorry it took so long but I don`t have much time to write.**_

_**I`ve school, I`ve problems with my family and it doesn`t go well with me.**_

_**I`ll update the next chapter as soon as I can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**the last time in I will save you**

"How do you think it is going with Lu-chan and Natsu"

"Flame head fucks bunny girl senseless"

"I agree with Metal Face , you get no better chance to thank your hero and also no better place to do it"

"Is that the only thing you think about?"

**Now**

"I have to go Luce"

"Hmm okay"

Natsu and Lucy are already an hour to cuddle on the ground, but Natsu must of course to go once

again back to the Guild.

Natsu gets up and dressed en Lucy does the same, Natsu turns to Lucy "I'll be by tomorrow and then

I'm gonna get you out of here"

"Why not now, that's a lot faster and than I'm not out here with all those men who are horny as they look for a girl "

"I want to see what the best way is to make your way out of here"

"Then you'd better be careful, all these women here try to seduce you"

"I had already noticed, someone at the entrance tried that already but I did not really pay attention, I was more worried about you" Natsu and puts his hands on the Lucy`s hip of.

Lucy blushes and sighs and kiss Natsu on the mouth.

"Go or everyone in the Guild will be worried on where you stay"

"I do not want to leave you here with all these men" and Natsu sigh.

"I know, but it's no other option, and I can take care of myself Natsu, I do not go to bed with any man, only if it is a man with pink hair, muscular, my best friend and my new boyfriend is"

"Well then I'm lucky that all those things have to do with me"

"Go Natsu"

"Okay okay I'm going, I'll see you tomorrow" Natsu gives Lucy a kiss on the mouth and leaves the room.

**The Guild**

"Natsu hey, how'd it go?" asks Erza

"Hmm it went well, I know how Lucy ended up there but I do not know how I get her away"

"And how was bunny girl in bed, I'm sure you've had sex with her"

Natsu feels he begins to blush and he tries to hide behind his scarf "t-things that you are not your biasness Metal Head"

"Haha there is no escape, I smell Bunny Girl` s scent on you and more scents "

"So what, at least I have the guts to do it, you there look at Levy from a distance and do not dare to say a thing"

"Why you little ..."

"Gajeel stop it that's not important now, how Lu-chan?" Levy asks, ignoring the remark from Natsu.

"She's okay, but she has bruises and abrasions and she wants to go away quickly"

_**I`m so sorry that it took so long.**_

_**My laptop had broke and I had to wait 4 week when it came back.**_

_**And my grandpa has died 2 and a half weeks ago.**_

_**It was really hard for me and because I had depression the depression got worse.**_


End file.
